Death Eater Drabbles
by NeonDomino
Summary: Various one-shots and drabbles based on Death Eaters. Characters will reflect the newest stories posted. Latest Chapter: Voldemort finds out that there is no santa.
1. Turning Dark

**Challenges**: Pairing of the Week Drabble Competition

**Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt!** \- Bellatrix Black

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments)** **\- **Defence Against the Dark Arts - This fortnight we are learning about Dark wizards, preferably before or about what made them turn Dark. Please use one or more of the following optional prompts: Shield, lemonade, "Bad dragon!" storage, an orange, texture, pineapple, present, paper, or frame.

* * *

**Turning Dark**

* * *

As much as everyone would like to believe, Bellatrix didn't think of herself as vindictive and cruel at school. Yes, she was a pure-blood, and she looked down on mudbloods as she was taught, but there were others worse than her.

Others that wanted to kill them.

Bellatrix only wanted to play.

She liked games, and she liked her toys.

They were her toys. There for her amusement - like going to the theatre. A well placed spell or a quick slip of a potion would entertain her, as they were forced to reveal secrets, or perform actions that caused them humiliation or distress.

It wasn't until she left school that it all changed.

An engagement party for her and a man she barely acknowledged in school brought her into the arms of an unknown man for a dance. Just having turned eighteen, a conversation about her upcoming marriage turned into something more. Whispers and promises about a world she could be part of.

An hour later, she had left the party, and a set of lips were on her neck - ones that weren't her fiancé's. Hands ran over her body, and hidden in the shadows, as she found her body letting go, hands over her mouth silenced her scream of pleasure.

"You belong to me," came the whisper. "You may take the ring he puts on your finger, but you won't share his bed. You are mine."

"Yes," she whispered.

"I see the darkness in you, and I want to show you how beautiful being dark could be. I want you to see how... pleasurable it is."

"Yes, Tom."

"My Lord."

"Yes, my Lord."

**...oOo...**

"Cast it, my love."

"My Lord?" She whispered, hesitantly.

"You know how many women would love to be taught by me? My full attention, but I chose you, Bellatrix." His words came out as a hiss, sending shivers through her. "Cast it."

"Crucio," she said, and she bit her lip as the man on the floor screamed.

"Don't you gain pleasure from this?" he whispered, his body flush with hers, and hands brushing over her stomach. He gazed at the body from over her shoulder.

"Again."

"Crucio," she whispered, a smile drawing to her lips as the man screamed again. It pleased her Lord, and that meant it pleased her.

"Good my student, you will be rewarded," Voldemort told her.

"Thank you, my Lord," she replied.

"Now... end him."

"Avada Kedavra," she said, and was amazed as the green light silenced the man. Leaving Voldemort's embrace, she moved closer, examining the man's face. A pair of unseeing eyes looked up at the ceiling.

"Come back to me, Bellatrix," Voldemort ordered after a moment, and she walked over to him.

"Your reward... it's a present. I have a present for you, Bellatrix."

"For me?" She asked, gazing at her Voldemort in devotion. He could see the darkness swirling in her eyes, and knew that she would obay him.

"Your present will be my mark on your arm. I want you to take it tonight. You are special, and I want them all to see that you are mine."

"Yes, my Lord," she replied. She was his.

* * *

**530 words**

* * *

**So, this is my first Bellatrix/Voldemort. Let me know what you think?**


	2. Valentine's Day Gift

**Written for:**

**Clue/Cluedo Game Challenge** \- Suspect: Dolores Umbridge, Weapon: Werewolf, Location: Godric's Hollow.

**Romance Survival Challenge** \- Write about Alecto/Fenrir Greyback.

**The Valentine's Challenge** \- Leven 4 - Daaaaaang. Write about a couple you despise together in a fluffy/romantic setting. The prompt Valentines Day is Mandatory.

* * *

Alecto looked down at the witch in front of her. The toad faced woman was slumped on the floor, blood staining her hair and Alecto smiled to herself.

_He_ had wanted this witch for so long now. All the ranting and raving, growling her name when he read about her.

All his curses and threats of what he would do to the woman.

It didn't matter that Dolores Umbridge viewed the world the same as the rest of them - the same as any other death eater, no. Fenrir Greyback wanted to end the woman himself.

And now the witch was there in Godric's Hollow in the Carrow house.

**...oOo...**

Alecto washed and changed her clothes, the witch now bound in her rooms. She put some make-up on and ran a brush through her hair in an attempt to make an effort.

What a happy coincidence that the full-moon fell on the same night as Valentine's day, she thought to herself as she checked herself out in the mirror.

She was no Narcissa Malfoy, but her wolf liked her anyway and that's all that mattered - Though he would love her even more when he saw his gift.

She strode out of the bathroom and levitated the witch through the house to the study. Placing the appropriate spells, she made sure the witch couldn't move as she waited for him.

It wasn't long before there was a pounding on the door and she answered it, smiling at the feral looking man.

"What did you want, witch?" he growled. "I've only got an hour before I have get into town for my transformation."

She smiled at him and his gaze moved down her half-dressed form hungrily. "Though I can spare a bit of time," he added, pushing past her and walking into the house.

"Happy Valentines day," she simpered and he just stared at her. "I got you a gift."

Fenrir looked unimpressed at the news but his eyes followed to the study door where Alecto was gesturing. He flung it open to see a bound woman looking around fearfully. He took in her ridiculous bow on her head and her frog-like features before turning to Alecto.

"My girl, you've done me proud," he whispered, pulling her close, and using one calloused hand to roughly pull her chin up, causing her to let out a slight gasp. "Now, I'll have fun with my gift in a few hours, how about I give you something I know you want?"

She barely had time to nod before the dress was ripped roughly from her body, and she was dragged to the kitchen and almost thrown on the table. She knew his tight grip would leave bruises on her body, but she loved the bruises.

He always left them.

"Dolores Umbridge thinks I'm below her. She thinks she can control my type. It's about time that the world be rid of her," Fenrir muttered. "Bring her to our forest."

Alecto apparated the three of them to a forest that she frequently visited with Fenrir and Fenrir clutched his clothes, having not bothered to replace them.

"You can go now," he said roughly.

She hesitated, not wanting to leave him.

"Alecto, I'm about to change," he said, his voice softer as though he was actually concerned about her. She hid a smile. Despite his cruel and sadistic mind, his heart was hers. Anyone else he wouldn't have cared for, he'd have ripped them to shreds without a concern.

She apparated away.

**...oOo...**

The next morning she returned to that spot, hoping to find out what he had done with the witch. She didn't have to look far, just following the trail of blood, before discovering the body.

Or what was left of the body.

"I like when they run," came a voice from behind her and she looked into his wild eyes. "Run for me love," he insisted and Alecto Carrow took off through the trees. She loved it when he caught her.

* * *

**665 words**

* * *

**Review Please**


	3. Death Makes You Die

**Rubik's Cube Challenge - Voldemort Wins!AU**

**Game of Life Challenge - Prompt: Death**

**Cluedo Challenge: 'Avada Kedavra', Harry Potter, Godric's Hollow.**

* * *

**Death Makes You Die.**

**(This was named by Rayniekinnz).**

* * *

Everyone was talking about the death of the whole Potter family. All three Potters had been killed by the Avada Kedavra curse, the dark mark suspended in the air above their house in Godric's Hollow. It had been their best friend, Sirius Black that had discovered the bodies of the trio, and for a small time, he had been suspected of being guilty in giving them up.

The news of a pure-blood family as loved as the Potter's made people all the more scared - they had been suspicious of the news of Dorea and Charlus dying a few years before, not everyone believing the dragon-pox story and now James, Lily and their young son Harry were gone too.

A young Lucius Malfoy quickly took on the role as Minister of Magic. The hope this filled people with was quickly turned to despair as magic in the muggleborns was called into question and the muggleborns began disappearing or finding themselves in Azkaban.

The magical world began to fall apart and anyone who stood against Voldemort was imprisoned and tortured.

The Order of the Phoenix was driven underground, the members having to pretend to disband from the organisation. Sirius Black was found innocent of giving up his friends to Voldemort and freed on the condition that he take up the mantle as head of his house, as a body was recovered belonging to Regulus Black.

His Werewolf was allowed to stay with him as his pet, though arrangements of his marriage to a suitable pure-blooded witch were being planned. A recently widowed Andromeda Black would soon become his wife.

Sirius' life had fallen apart in the moment he realised that there was something wrong with Peter, and step by step the world was getting worse. People began to give up after the Potter line was taken out and Sirius couldn't publicly fight Voldemort, due to the laws that stated that Werewolves would have even less rights than before, only slightly above house-elves. If he fought against them, Remus would be killed without question.

Aurors like Moody were quickly killed and Dumbledore fell. There was no hope if Dumbledore couldn't even defeat Voldemort.

But the Order wasn't over, it wasn't finished. None of them had truly given up. Instead they took time to regroup and work out a plan of what to do next with the very few members they still had.

They realised one thing. One way of defeating Voldemort. Voldemort had set his sights on Harry Potter, but he wasn't the only child that the Prophecy related to.

One child that fit the prophecy still remained.

Neville Longbottom.

One day this infant was supposed to defeat Voldemort. Their only goal - to keep Neville safe from harm.

They had years before he would be required to face Voldemort and for now they had to fall into the roles that were expected of them under the new rule. Years to train Neville, years to infiltrate the right departments of the Ministry and to get themselves in place.

He may have won for now, but they weren't truly giving up.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**516 words**


	4. The Witch, the Portrait and Mind Bleach

**The Witch, the Portrait and the High Demand For Mind Bleach**

* * *

_This may be the strangest thing I've ever written._

Written for the **"I love you, but I also love him/her" Love Triangle Challenge! **

**Prompts: **

Characters: Gordic Gryffindor, Bellatrix Lestange and Lucius Malfoy!

Plot: "One of your characters mistake the other for their girlfriend/boyfriend."

Dialogue prompt: "A kiss is a kiss, deal with it"

* * *

Lucius Malfoy kept his relationship with Bellatrix Black a secret. They didn't discuss that they were together - they didn't make any romantic gestures towards each other in public and they certainly never confessed their love.

He wasn't supposed to date - according to his father he needed to wait until he was eighteen and his father had arranged a marriage for him.

Lucius had made sure to drop hints about Bellatrix Black. He loved the wildness in her. She wasn't as kind to those 'below' her as her elder sister, Andromeda and she wasn't as quiet and prim and proper as her younger sister.

He knew that his father would love a match between the Malfoy family and the Black family.

But he knew something was wrong when Bellatrix began disappearing from the Common Room. At first he ignored it - he knew she wasn't the type to be controlled or bossed around... but after a few weeks, he slipped out of the common room after her, following her through the castle.

He knew that she would hex him should she know that he was watching where she was going, but it was worth the risk. Thoughts of her seeing someone else - a Gryffindor perhaps, plagued him, stopping him sleeping.

He needed to show himself that she wasn't with someone else.

She stopped outside a room on the second floor, and looked around. Lucius managed to remain out of sight and she pulled the door open and went inside.

He waited for over an hour for Bellatrix to leave the room. When she did, he waited to see who followed her out.

Finally he gave up waiting and walked over to the room and went inside. Save for the desks and the portraits, the room was empty.

**...oOo...**

The longer the time went on, the more Bellatrix pulled away from him and snuck away. It was most nights now, and finally Lucius gave up sneaking after her and cast a disillusionment charm on himself and made his way to the classroom before her.

He only had to wait half an hour before she came dancing in the room, closing the door tightly behind her and perched herself on one of the desks.

"Godric," she whispered.

"Miss Black," a portrait replied.

"Tell the others to get lost," she demanded.

A small sigh came from the portrait, and Lucius watched the other figures walk away. He realised that this was a portrait of the founders, left in an unused classroom.

"Finally we're alone," Bellatrix purred, jumping up from the desk.

"What would you like to discuss today?" Godric politely asked.

"Us," Bellatrix demanded. "I wish to find a time-turner and travel back to when you opened this school. We could rule it together. Imagine the power we could have."

"Miss Black, power isn't everything," Godric told her. "There are more important things. Compassion, love -"

"I could give you those too," she said, heading over to the portrait and staring at it.

Lucius stared at the scene, completely gob-smacked. He knew Bellatrix could fixate and obsess, but over a portrait.

A portrait of Godric Gryffindor!

"But Gryffy," she said, pouting as she moved closer. Her head rested against the portrait. "I thought we had something special, don't you want me?"

"You are a lovely young lady," the portrait began, sounding very hesitant at answering.

"I love you too," she said, pressing her lips to the portrait eagerly.

"Bellatrix," Lucius hissed, quickly removing the charm. "Stop this behaviour at once."

Her wand out, she turned to face Lucius.

"When I thought you were having an affair -" He began.

"You're spying on me," she shouted angrily. "How dare you?!"

"I..." Lucius found himself at a loss. Did Bellatrix really think this was acceptable? "You're telling a painting that you're in love with it?"

"Him, not it. It's true, I love him"

"But... you kissed the picture. Do you understand that it's just a painting? That is not the real Godric Gryffindor? If you had to go for a founder, why wasn't it Slytherin?"

"He's a little pansy," Bellatrix replied. "Also, a kiss is a kiss, deal with it."

"Bella-"

"He's my boyfriend," she insisted.

"I'm really not," Gryffindor said from the wall.

"He wants me to travel back in time to be with him."

"I don't feel that travelling back in time would be a suitable -"

"Silence," Lucius snapped. His hand went to the side of his head as he tried to steady his thoughts.

"Alright. If you want this portrait... have it. Do not think for one second that I'll allow my father to arrange my marriage to you. There only needs to be two in a relationship, and I'm not sharing you with a picture."

She turned back to the portrait and Lucius took his leave. Maybe he should rethink his father's recent suggestion of his marriage to Narcissa Black. She may be quiet and proper and lack the wildness that he loved in Bellatrix, but she was at least sane. She wouldn't run off with a portrait.

* * *

**Yup, definitely the strangest thing I've ever written.**

**Review please :)**


	5. Lightning - BartyReg

**Lightning**

* * *

Regulus had never hated lightning before, in fact, he had loved to watch the way the sky lit up violently and the sound of the thunder crashing.

But today it reminded him of the curses he had cast. The violence, the light shooting from his own wand, causing pain and destruction.

"It gets easier," came a tired voice from next to him. Arms pulled him back down onto the bed, and a spell closed the blinds. "It really does!"

He closed his eyes, trying to go asleep. He wanted to believe Barty, but he knew it would never get easier.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	6. Don't Smoke - BartyReg

**Prompt - Cigarette**

* * *

**Don't Smoke**

* * *

Barty smelt the smoke before he even saw Regulus.

He walked into the Astronomy Tower, finding Regulus sitting with his back against the wall, a white stick between his fingers.

"What are you doing?!

Regulus' eyes opened slowly and he withdrew the stick, before blowing out some smoke.

"Having a fag," he replied.

"You seem to know what you're doing," Barty pointed out.

"Well, I've watched Sirius smoke enough," Regulus replied.

Barty glared at the cigarette for a moment before plucking it from Regulus' fingers. "Well, you're not Sirius," he pointed out. "Don't smoke, Reg."

Reg let out a small sigh. "Fine," he replied with a smile.


	7. Sparkle - BartyReg

**Prompt: Sparkle**

**Barty/Reg**

* * *

Barty wasn't quite sure when the sparkle left Regulus' eyes. Maybe he hadn't paid enough attention to see how broken his love was becoming, but he hoped he could somehow bring it back.

Promises of the end of the war and the two of them able to finally be together - their own place, their own lives, should have worked, but all it seemed to do was dull things more.

Until one day, Regulus' eyes were filled with determination. Barty hoped this meant the start of something new for them - that Regulus would make it through after all.

Until he disappeared.

* * *

**100 words**


	8. Dainty - BartyReg

**Prompt - Dainty**

* * *

Barty lay in bed next to Regulus, staring at his hands in fascination.

"Okay, you keep looking at my hands, what's the big deal?"

Barty stared at his hands for a bit longer.

"They are quite dainty, aren't they?" He asked.

"Dainty?" Regulus pulled his hands away.

"Yeah," Barty said, not paying attention to the way Regulus had pulled his hands from his grip. "I'm not sure why, because your brother had such... large hands."

"My brother has what?" Regulus asked.

"Large hands, manly hands," Barty replied.

He stared in confusion as Regulus stormed from the room. What did he say wrong this time?


	9. There's Something About Mary

**Written for:**

**Chocolate Frog Trading Card and Duelling Club Challenge - **(Silver): Mulciber II - Challenge: Write about one of Mulciber and Avery's pranks on Mary Macdonald.

**September Event:** 25\. Location - Dungeons

**The Restricted Collection:** 29\. No 'major' characters

* * *

_A/N - Warnings for use of a love-potion; non-con relationship (not detailed) - due to love potion._

_Although I've written about the potions lightly in the past (with WolfStar) I just think that these potions are really dark. Basically you're making someone believe that they are in love with you. The stronger the potion, the stronger their obsession and their belief that they love you. __So that basically allows the one giving the love potion to take advantage._

* * *

**There's Something About Mary**

* * *

"She's pacing up and down outside of the Dungeons," Avery said, quickly pushing open the door to the dorm-room.

"They worked?" Mulciber said, his eyebrows raising. Not waiting for an answer, he swung his legs from the bed and pushed himself gracefully to his feet. He swept his dark hair back and grinned at his reflection in the mirror, before heading out.

He had expected this meeting to happen in the Great-Hall, during dinnertime, but she hadn't eaten his gift.

He moved silently through the dungeons, hearing her footfalls in the distance, as she searched for the way into the Slytherin Dorms, though the entrance was hidden well.

"Mary," he purred, causing her to spin around, her gaze on his.

"Mulciber," she replied, beaming at him. It was only seconds before she was in his arms. "I came to find you."

"Did you?" he asked, enjoying the moment. "What for?"

Her teeth dug into her lip, as her large blue eyes met his. "I realised something," she told him, finally releasing the lip she had been biting. "I realised we were perfect for each other." She leaned in, her lips shyly pressing against his.

**...oOo...**

_"She thinks she can turn me down and make a fool of me?" Mulciber hissed, storming into the potions cupboard, and pulling out some ingredients. "She thinks that she can treat me this way. I'm her better in so many ways - power, money... a witch like that would be lucky to have me."_

_Avery nodded his head. "What are we going to do about it?"_

_Mulciber smiled at him. "We're going to play a prank and make a bigger fool of her," he replied. "We're going to give her a love potion and let her fall at my feet, and let her embarrass herself in front of the whole school."_

_"Sounds good," Avery replied. "How will you get her to take it?"_

_"It's simple," Mulciber said, turning to the right page in the book. "I'm going to pretend they're from Black. She won't be able to resist."_

_"And won't Black know -"_

_Mulciber shook his head. "Of course not," he replied. "The girl wouldn't even think twice about eating the chocolates, and with all the valentine's day deliveries, no-one will notice."_

...oOo...

Mulciber pulled away from the beautiful girl in his arms, leaning across the bed to reach for a drink. With his back blocking the view, a small vial was poured into the pumpkin juice after he had drunk some. Mary settled back on the pillows, pushing her jumper aside to scratch her shoulder.

"My friends don't approve," she said, her eyes on him.

"Oh, why is that?" he asked.

"They said you were... that you do bad things," Mary whispered, her gaze dropping to his revealed arm, as his body turned.

Mulciber followed her gaze. How long had the dark mark bothered her? He had received it three months before, and Mary had known all about it, as she had been waiting in his room for his return. It had never come up before?

"I have no choice," he told her soothingly. "But you know I'd never do anything bad to you. Now that you're mine, I'll protect you. You know I will."

He pushed a drink into her hands, and watched her down it. "I needed that, I was so thirsty," she said, reaching to put the empty cup back on the side.

"I love you," Mulciber stated, earning a wide smile from Mary. "I'm doing everything for us. For the family we're going to have when we leave Hogwarts."

"I love you too, baby," she replied, taking his hand.

Mulciber leaned over to give her another kiss, his fingers delving under her jumper. He planned to stop the potion once they left Hogwarts, and she wasn't around her poisonous friends anymore. They would talk her out of the relationship. There was no way he was giving Mary up, even if he had to give her the potion for the rest of their lives.

"How about we practice for that baby now?" he whispered, eagerly taking in her delighted expression at the words.

To think, this had all started because he wanted to pull a prank on Mary, but now they had both won, as they had each other.

Mary would understand, he told himself as the jumper was thrown to the floor.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	10. Cursed Mondays

**Written for: ****September Event:** 21\. (dialogue) "Can't we just cancel Monday? It's not like anyone cares..."

* * *

**Cursed Mondays**

* * *

"Can't we just cancel Monday? It's not like anyone cares..." Voldemort sighed, slouching in his chair. It was Sunday night and he wasn't looking forward to Monday. He tried not to think of the crude muggle cartoon cat that loved lasagne and hated Mondays.

It was hard, considering Narcissa had the house-elves cook up a delicious lasagne for their dinner.

"My Lord," Lucius began. "We're unable to cancel Mondays."

"We can," Voldemort replied, his eyes narrowing at his faithful Death Eater. "Why do you think we're doing all of this?"

"Because we want to show the Wizarding World that being pureblood makes us better than the mudbloods?" Lucius said pompously.

"No, you fool," Voldemort hissed. "It's to rid ourselves of these cursed Mondays. Why else would I become the Dark Lord?"

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	11. There's No Santa

**Written for:**

**Ultimate Battle - **(Normal) Pointed Witch Hat [headpiece] (It's a witch's hat, what else do you want me to say? Equip Effect: Ignore 3 SPaG dmg.) - price: 600 words, Death Eaters have a conversation with Voldemort

**Bad Movie Tuesday - **[genre] Crack

**Chocolate Frog - **(Bonus) Eugenia Jenkins - Challenge: Write about the very first rise of Voldemort.

* * *

**There's No Santa**

* * *

Voldemort looked around at the group of followers he had accumulated. Most were from his school years, but a few were their teenage sons, looking to start the new world with him, and a few acquaintances he had talked around.

He looked around, calmly observing each and every Death Eater and potential Death Eater, his gaze falling on Lucius Malfoy for a moment, who was trying his best to stand as still and collected as his father was, both making an impressive sight.

He would take the dark-mark soon, Voldemort decided to himself.

"My followers," he began, finally turning his attention from them, to start his meeting, his silken voice easily filling the room. "I am pleased to see that there are more of you here, today. Are there any new recruits that you've brought to our cause?"

There was a long silence, before Avery Senior stepped forward nervously. "My Lord, we have been looking, but we're finding the root of our cause to be... quite unclear."

Voldemort sighed internally. Clearly he had brawn and not brain in his group. Well, he could work with brawn for now - he just needed to find smarter Death Eaters.

"We're going to be making changes to the Wizarding World," he began, his gaze meeting each of theirs in turn, enjoying the way they all looked away. "We're going to take our world back. No more celebrating muggle holidays and forgetting our own. No more taking on muggle customs in favour of the ones wizards have set up. We're going to fight to have everything back to how it used to be before they polluted our world.."

"Even Christmas?" Avery Junior asked, looking sad at the thought of losing Christmas.

"Especially Christmas," Voldemort hissed, angry that the Pureblood seemed so attached to a muggle holiday.

"Great. And then that ridiculous Santa Clause lie will be gone, forever."

Voldemort nodded, pleased. And then he froze.

"Santa... isn't real?" he asked.

Thoughts of Santa using the floo to deliver presents that had been made by house-elves filled his mind. He never received anything, but he had tried so hard to be good at the Orphanage, hoping that one day, Santa would put him on the good list instead of the naughty list.

"My Lord... Santa is a lie created by muggles," Abraxas said, hoping to placate his Lord and save Lucius from being punished for the revelation. "My son is merely excited that the muggle-filth won't be spreading their lies to the Wizarding World for much longer. It's a... travesty that our kind have been tricked with such lies!"

Voldemort fixed his gaze on Lucius, who looked quite worried at revealing that Santa didn't exist, and was expecting some form of punishment, though he tried to maintain his cool façade. "Thank you, young Lucius," Voldemort said. "I need followers like you who understand the way that muggles are polluting our ways - with their stories of Santa," he said, spitting the last word in distaste.

No wonder Santa always gave him coal. It was the wretched Orphanage. He had been a good boy after all.

"We will start by destroying their image of Santa," he decided. "Then, we will make the muggles pay for their santa-based lies!"

"But -" Avery began.

"An excellent idea, my Lord," Abraxas stated, loudly, happy that his son had been favoured that meeting, rather than punished. "How would you have us proceed with this?"

Voldemort's gaze fell on the younger, new members of the group. "I will start by accepting your sons into our group," he said. "Once they are part of it, it will be their job to ruin Christmas. The other holidays will follow."

"Like Easter?" Lucius asked. "I've always hated the Easter Bunny lies."

Voldemort closed his eyes.

Not the Easter Bunny too!

* * *

**This was written due to peer pressure from Raybe, FF, and Lynn.**

**633 words**


End file.
